Circumstantial Evidence
by Cka3ka
Summary: AU: Gohan's working homicide and meets up with an old friend. Satan City is wracked by a string of murders. Can they solve the case? GhV -InLimbo-
1. Chapter 1: An Old Friend

AU Notes: The first thing to know is that Majin Buu never happened. Gohan went through high school and then college like a normal kid. Also, Videl never found out that he was Saiyaman and never blackmailed him into the World Martial Arts Competition.

Circumstantial Evidence

Chapter 1: A New Job, and an Old Friend

_August 26th…_

Like most August days, this one was hot and muggy. The temperature was around 30 degrees Celsius, in the 90's and the humidity near one hundred. It was a bad day to be out and about as a human being. Most people stayed in the shade and drank lemonade, but not Son Gohan. Today was the day that he started his new job and so he walked into the headquarters of police district 322 with a smile on his face.

The young twenty-six year old had graduated from college, summa cum laude, with a degree in political science. Afterwards, he had graduated from Appletown Law School at the top of his class. He had numerous job offers from rich, high-powered firms, including Capsule Corporation. However, he had turned them all down because he didn't want to be a leech and drink the blood of the people. He wanted to give something back to the world, just like his father had. It was for this reason that after law school, Gohan decided to apply to the police academy. He wanted some real hands on knowledge of the workings of the police before he eventually went into criminal law.

Gohan's years as Saiyaman had made him well known with the street cops and the swat teams. After all, it was they who Saiyaman bailed out in armed robberies, hostage situations, and other crimes that occurred on the street. He knew many of them by face and name, even though they didn't know him. It was because of this that he decided to go into the one department that he didn't know anything about, homicide, and today was his big day.

As Gohan entered the police station, he recognized most of the officers. He had spoken to many of them as Saiyaman, but, of course, none of them knew that. He walked to the front desk, where he was sure he could get some info on where he was going. This being his first day, he had no idea where was where.

"Hi, I'd like to know where the captain's office is."

"You got a name?" asked the officer behind the desk. He was a bear. Not a bear of a man, just a bear. Gohan knew his name was Gregory Gregoff, old Georgy for shirt. He had the job simply because he was intimidating. The officers didn't want to have to put up with uppity complaints so they stuck Georgy up at the front desk to scare the living day lights out of people who came to talk to them. It worked really well since most people, after speaking to Georgy, were very polite to the other officers.

"Son Gohan. I've got an appointment."

"Oh… you're the new guy that's going up to homicide. Cap'n told me to send you on up when you got here." Georgy's attitude lightened up significantly when he found out that Gohan was going to be part of the force. He didn't want to scare the boy too much so that he would want a transfer. Homicide was a little short staffed at the moment. "Go up the stairs, and straight ahead. You'll see a set of blue doors, make a right there and you'll see his office."

"Thanks…" Gohan waited for the bear to introduce himself, even though he knew the guys name. He was an expert now at hiding the fact he was Saiyaman.

"Gregory Gregoff… you can call me Georgy."

"Thanks Georgy," said Gohan as he began to climb the stairs. Several police offers greeted him in a friendly manner as he reached the top. He found the blue doors relatively quickly and made the right. He walked into a room where there were six desks and another room at the far end. Obviously the room was the captains. At the desks there were three men and a woman chatting around. They all wore cheap suits and smoke filled the room. Two of the detectives had donuts in their hand which they were eating quietly.

"Hello," greeted Gohan as he walked into the room. "I'm looking for Captain Reinhart. I assume he's in that room?"

"Yeah… you'd assume right," said one of the guys with his mouth full. He waved with the donut in his hand at the door. The guy was about 5'11 and two hundred and fifty pounds of solid waddling fat. Gohan swore he looked quite a lot like Yaijoribe except in a suit.

"You're the new kid, eh?" said another detective as he walked up to Gohan, appraising him. "I hope you got what it takes kid. Name's O'reilly, Robert." The man was tall, 6'3 and unlike the other man he was built well. He didn't have Gohan's physique or a physique of a fighter but he definitely exuded an aura that literally screamed, 'fuck with me and pay.' He offered his hand out to Gohan.

"Gohan, Son Gohan," replied Gohan politely as he took the man's hand. He felt the man squeeze and he met the man's pressure pound per pound earning a look of respect from the older man.

"Call him Billy, we call him Billy O," said the woman as she came up. She was about 5'6 and pretty. No one would have called her beautiful but with a bit of makeup she was definitely presentable. She was slightly overweight and looked in her early thirties and wore a pair of slacks and a simple blouse. "I'm Cynthia Sanders. Call me Cindy."

"Pleasure Cindy."

"The fat one over there is Patrick Morrison, or Putty and the quiet one over there is Sergey Sergeyovich, his partner. Say hello Sergei."

"Hello," he said with a thick Russian accent and then returned to reading the magazine he was reading when Gohan walked in.

"Umm… our fifth and your future partner is in that office… Go ahead and knock."

"Thanks Cindy," said Gohan as he walked towards the door.

"I AM NOT GOING TO RIDE HERD ON SOME ROOKIE!!" came a shout right as his fist knocked against the door. There was silence inside. Gohan wasn't actually bothered by the comment. He was sure that there would be some 'hazing' or discrimination against him until he proved himself to the others. That was just the nature of things. The voice, though, reminded him of someone. He just wasn't sure who. _What a screeching harpy, _he thought to himself.

"Come in," said an elderly voice that was obviously frustrated. Gohan glanced back at the other officers and gave them a friendly smirk. The other officers seemed a bit surprised by it, but impressed that he seemed be handling himself well and nodded in approval to him. He opened the door and stepped in.

* * *

The young woman stood there listening to her captain. Her long black hair fell down her shoulders to the small of her back. She was dressed in a comfortable pair of slacks, and a blue blouse that allowed her both comfort and ease of movement. She bit her lip as her captain carefully explained to her that she was getting a new partner and that she had better not screw up again and get this one killed like she had done for her last two. Its as if she didn't feel bad enough about the whole mess as it was.

"Captain…" she started.

"You have a responsibility, lass. You aren't helping SWAT anymore, and unless you want to go back there you'll do as I say."

"Yes sir." She really wanted to keep this position as a detective. SWAT was relatively dead these days as the big time criminal gangs avoided Satan City because of Saiyaman. Who would bother trying to rob a bank when some freaky super hero who was immune to bullets and could move as fast as light would simply show up and stop them? However, Saiyaman couldn't stop all the crimes in the city. There were homicides a plenty and that was when she decided to move into that department and become a detective. She had been doing it for 4 years now, ever since she had completed her degree at Satan City University.

"Now there's a nice young boy coming in from Appleton and he's going to be your new partner."

"WHAT? I AM NOT GOING TO RIDE HERD ON SOME ROOKIE?!" she shouted. Her temper flared, and she shot up out of her seat. At the same moment that she did there was a knock on the door.

"Well, lass, it seems your good at making first impressions," said the Captain Reinhart with obvious sarcasm. The woman slumped down in her seat and rested her head in one of her hands. _Dende really has it out for me,_ she thought bitterly.

The door open and in walked a young man dressed sharply in khakis and a white shirt and tie. He held his suit jacket in his arms and a folder in his free hand.

"Good day, Captain Reinhart, Good day Videl," said Gohan with a smile as he walked in. He stopped for a second and turned back to Videl. "Videl?"

"Gohan? Son Gohan?" said Videl as she rose from her chair. She hadn't spoken to Gohan since her freshman year in college. They had graduated together and had been good friends, but like many people when they get to college, they had lost touch. "Well… look at you." She looked at him appraisingly.

Gohan blushed. _What the… Gohan you havn't blushed like this since… well since your first year in college,_ he chided himself. "Thanks Videl, You look good yourself."

"I take it that you two know each other?"

"Yes sir," said Gohan. "Sorry sir… I haven't seen Videl in years, I apologize for my rudeness."

"Don't worry about it boyo… I'm glad you two know each other… you can work with each other, yes?"

"Yes sir. Gohan and I have worked together… with relatively little friction before," said Videl. This was true. They had worked on most of their projects in High school together and had got along admirably.

"Good. That saves me the time to make introductions and such. Now… sit and let me run over some things with you boyo. Videl your dismissed."

Videl nodded. She walked out the door and to her desk. This was bittersweet fruit, she thought to herself. She was glad to see Gohan again, but she also knew that their job was one that took a lot of risks. She didn't want to see him get killed, and that worried her.

Gohan sat down as the Captain began to brief him and have him sign all type of forms and waivers. He glanced through each of them with a professional eye that only lawyers had and then signed, and dated.

"Well, boyo. I hope you can keep Videl on a leash if you know her. She gets into a lot of trouble. It'll be a hard task but I think you can do it."

"Sure captain… I'll see what I can do."

"Good luck boyo."

Gohan got up and opened the door. He walked out to see Videl chatting with Putty and O'Reilly. Seeing him, Videl stopped her conversation and beckoned to him.

"What's going on?" he asked as he walked over.

"We've got a slaying on Adams, and 5th. It should be a pretty routine case so I figure we could handle it. Come on. We can even catch lunch afterwards," said Videl. "Toss your stuff there. You won't need it. Oh… I guess we'll have to get you a badge and gun."

"Ok… Lead on," said Gohan as he followed Videl out. It was turning out to be a good day. His first day on the job, and he had been reunited with an old friend. Not only that but he had a case as well. Things were definitely looking good.

* * *

Author's Note: Another new AU story from me… I hope you all found it somewhat original as well as entertaining. This story will probably be in the same vein as all my others, lots of Drama. I don't think there will be too much action in it though. I don't think I'm going to concentrate on the Saiyans much but rather stick with Gohan and Videl. If you like it and want it to continue, review.

Ciao,

Cka3ka


	2. Chapter 2: The 5th Avenue Murder

Circumstantial Evidence

Chapter 2: The 5th Avenue Murder

_Satan__City__, Satania.__4 p.m.__ August 26th _

The heat struck Gohan smack dab in the face the moment he exited the police station with Videl. They had been inside for about two hours getting Gohan's badge and gun so he had adjusted to the cool air conditioning. Also, after going to school at West Capitol for four years and then spending time in the cool climate at Appleton, Gohan wasn't prepared at all for the weather swings of Satan City. He had forgotten all about the broiling summers and the freezing winters.

"Not use to the heat?" asked Videl as she led Gohan towards the police station's parking lot. She noticed that Gohan was starting to sweat and was adjusting his tie in annoyance.

"Yeah… I forgot about why I went to West Capitol to go to school in the first place. It's miserable here."

"Ahh I see… It was the weather that lured you away, not the fact that Capitol University is probably the most prestigious school in the world?"

"That had a little to do with it as well," admitted Gohan with a smile. He whistled admiringly when they got to Videl's car. It was a sleek Porsche 911 Carrera 4 Cabriolet. "Nice car."

"One of those off benefits of my father's success. I couldn't say no to this one. It was just too beautiful." Videl disarmed the alarm and unlocked the doors. She stopped and looked at Gohan over the roof of her car for a second before she got in. He had bulked up significantly since she had last seen him six years ago. "Wow, Gohan. You really have grown up. Look at you… I can't believe you're the same geeky Son Gohan that Sharpner use to make fun of in high school."

"Yeah… I'm a late bloomer. Don't look too bad yourself Videl… I'm really still in a little bit of shock that we're working together," he said as he opened the door and got in on the passengers side. "How long have you been a detective now?"

"Started about six months after I graduated college. Was in school for three years, and then I graduated with a degree in political science. I joined the force and started in Swat at first, but after Saiyaman had cleaned out the hooligans and such there just wasn't much to do there. Always plenty of homicides though… so I ended up doing this. Its been what? Four years now almost."

"Saiyaman wasn't the only one who was responsible for cleaning up the streets. You had a lot to do with it too. I can still remember you racing into class late or taking off early," mused Gohan nostalgically.

"Yeah, but he was the one who scared off the criminals. Anyway, how are you feeling? It's not often that you get a case on your first day."

"I'm a bit nervous; this being my first case and all."

"Oh, don't worry about it Gohan… Homicide is fine if you have a strong stomach. It's just as rewarding putting away freaks, wackos, and serial killers as brainless thugs. A little bit more in fact. You'll see. It's something you have to experience." Videl started up the car and slowly drove out of the lot. "Anyway… I hear you graduated from Appleton. Best law school in the world, and you're working homicide? Why aren't you making the big corporate bucks, Gohan?"

"Oh… well I figured I'd eventually go into politics. I wanted to get a good grip on the way the police force worked before I did it. You know crime is probably the leading issue around these days," he explained.

"That's an interesting plan. A pretty good one too I think. Crimes been picking up again since Saiyaman hasn't been showing his face around. I wonder what happened to him. I haven't even seen him in like two or three years."

"He probably had to go off to college or something," smirked Gohan.

Videl just laughed. "I couldn't imagine that goof in college. The guy was such a goof Gohan. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so… what's the word I'm looking for… bizarre."

"Bizarre? Why was he bizarre?" asked Gohan good-naturedly. Talking about Saiyaman was something he perfected in college. He could do it with natural ease without drawing any suspicion now. He'd come a long way from the socially inept kid that he was at Orange Star High.

"Those poses of his were really out there. Cute… but really out there." Videl smiled as she thought back over the years that she and Saiyaman had fought crime. Even after all these years she was still trying to figure out who he was; it was a serious obsession with her. In fact, it was one of the reasons she had become a detective. She wanted to have access to some sources to figure out who Saiyaman really was. "I swear he had the weirdest voice. His costume was pretty weird too… though it became pretty popular once the movie came out. Ever see it?"

"Saiyaman the movie? Wasn't there one when we were out in high school? I saw that one and it sucked. It was totally corny."

"Oh, this new one grossed in 120 million nation wide on the first weekend… record setting. I would have thought it was pretty good if I didn't know the guy. I can't believe you haven't seen it."

"It never really caught my attention. I'll have to check it out sometime though. Was it any realistic?" asked Gohan. He absolutely loved it when people talked about Saiyaman. It amused him to no ends that he could sit there in a room with a bunch of people talking about his alternate-ego while he sat there amongst them.

"No, not really. I mean they had Saiyaman as a young college student who had all this technological gear. He had like a anti-gravity belt and all types of boy toys," she commented as she pulled up to an apartment complex. The complex was a relatively nice one. There was a gate guard, and the outside at least looked very clean and classy. There were several police cars in front as well as an ambulance.

"Come on, time to get to work," she said. Videl got out of the car and slowly walked towards the crime scene. There were a few reporters and somewhat of a crowd. A stretcher with a body on it was waiting to be moved into the ambulance. Gohan followed Videl along and took note that the neighborhood was a nice one. In fact, it wasn't far from the Brief's Satan City townhouse.

"Yo Vidy! Over here!" shouted an officer in their direction. Videl acknowledge the officer with a wave and started to walk over in that direction.

"Hey, Lorenzo. How've you been?" greeted Videl to the officer.

"Good Vidy… Glad you got this case. It's pretty wacked out." His eyes turned to Gohan who was just walking up next to Videl. "Who's this?"  
"Oh… Lorenzo, this is my new partner Gohan. He's an old friend of mine actually. Son Gohan, this is Officer Lorenzo Vinacelli," introduced Videl.

"Nice to meet you," said Gohan with a smile as he took the man's hand.

"You too."

Videl broke out a pack of cigarettes. Gohan was shocked. He hadn't thought Videl the type to smoke. She was a martial artist and worked out all the time. She offered one to him, but he passed.

"I don't smoke," he said. "It's not healthy for you."

Videl looked at him with a strange knowing look. "You're going to have to buy your own later then," she said with a strange smile. Turning to the other officer she said, "Ok Lorenzo, what do you have for me?"

"Not much Vidy… We know that the girl's an accountant for Capsule Corporation here in Satan City. They found the body this afternoon when they heard a shot go off. The girl, Amanda Rochester was shot in the mouth with a .50 caliber rifle. The gun was lying right next to her."

"Any idea how they got the gun in or was it hers?" she said while she took a drag.

"Doubt it was hers. No ammo or anything around in her apartment. I have no idea how anyone smuggled in a rifle."

"You guys already talk to the desk men?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah… they said she came in with a guy last night. Security says he just dropped her off and then left ten minutes later. We're waiting on the video tapes to make sure of that."

"So no real suspects huh? Damn, I was hoping this would be an easy case. For some reason I have a feeling this one is going to suck. I think we're going to have to take a look around." Videl flicked her cigarette onto the floor and put it out.

"Be my guest Vidy… Its apartment 8b."

"Thanks Lorenzo."

On the way up towards the apartment, Gohan checked the area for cameras. There were two of them in the lobby, but there weren't any on the various floors of the building.

"Killer could be a resident," he thought out loud. When he saw Videl look at him strangely he elaborated. "There are cameras on the lobby, but none on the floors. Killer could live in the building and just walk from floor to floor without being detected."

Videl nodded. She'd come to the same conclusion herself. "That's a possibility. Or the killer could have come in much earlier with someone else. Never know with these psychos; they hatch some truly whacked out plans."

Gohan nodded and then let Videl step out of the elevator first when they arrived. He followed her to the apartment and greeted the two officers that were on duty there. "Ok boys, anything from the neighbors?"

"Same as the desk, Videl. Just a guy who came up and left in ten minutes. She seemed to have been fine when he left. Neighbors did comment that the girl had several different men up at her apartment over the last few days."

"Oh, how many and any descriptions?" asked Videl.

"Yeah… One guy was reported to have had a whacked out hair do. Like it was standing straight up. Very short, but extremely well built. Another guy was described as tall, dark hair, and very handsome as well. That guy had scars on his face so shouldn't be hard to track him down."

"Alrighty then... When we get back to the precinct we can run those descriptions into the computer and come up with some probable matches," said Videl to Gohan. Turning back to the officers, "Did you guys dust for prints and everything?"

"Already did V. Sent them back to the station already. Forensics should have them for you later," relied one of the officers.

"Great… Well I guess we'll just take a look around," smiled Videl. "Thanks for the great work guys."

"Hey… no problem V… anything you need… you get. You know that."

Videl flashed the two a devastating smile. It seemed that she had learned to use her beauty over the last 6 years since Gohan had last seen her. In high school she was quick with her fists and was essentially a tom boy. Now, looking over her, Gohan noticed that she was quite the woman; not that he hadn't noticed that in high school. She just seemed to show it off more now. He couldn't help but notice the way she moved in those slacks as he followed her through the door.

The apartment they entered was nice. It was clean and well organized. Other than that it was relatively ordinary. There was a TV, and entertainment center in the living room. None of this surprised Gohan as he had met Amanda Rochester before at a Capsule Corporation reception. He went into the bedroom while Videl went through the woman's cds. One look at the bed and Gohan knew that the woman had slept alone. Yamcha, it had to be Yamcha, who else had a scarred face and lived in Satan City, must have left exactly like the desk people said they did. The problem that Gohan was having was wondering how Vegeta fit in this. It wasn't like him to go out to another woman's place. No he was fanatically loyal to Bulma, and the thought of him cheating on her was absolutely absurd.

"Gohan?" called out Videl. "Can you come in here for a sec?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Videl was at the kitchen counter looking at a name card. On the counter in front of her was the woman's jacket. "Do you know anything about a club by the name of _Ciara's__ Haven_?"

"Sorry Videl but no I don't. I've met this woman before though. I just remembered that I've been introduced to her at a Capsule Corp reception."

"Really Gohan… A Capsule Reception? That's pretty high class… how'd you manage to get yourself an invite? Even my dad has to go beg for one."

"An old friend hooks me up," he said truthfully. His relationship with Bulma was one that he kept to himself. It wasn't that he was ashamed of it, but after several experiences in college he learned that it led people to judge him on that relationship instead of who he was. He hated that.

"Hmmph. Well, I hate having to tip toe around a case. We're going to have to go over to the Capsule Corp. Office and have a look around. I'm definitely going to get a call from the mayor on this one."

"Nah… you won't. I'm sure the Capsule Officers want the killer as much as you… they protect their own?"

"And what if she was killed by Capsule Corp?" asked Videl.

"What?" He was about to refute that completely. To defend Bulma, but then he'd have been coming into the case with prejudice. Gohan decided to step back and look at the whole picture. "True… then they'll have something to hide. Why don't we go over there and then head to that club you mentioned."

Videl looked at Gohan as if he had grown two horns.

"What?" said Gohan. "What did I say?"

His reaction caused Videl to laugh. It was just like being back in high school, and those memories were good ones for Videl. "Nothing Gohan… but we're going to lunch first. I'm starving. Then we head for the Capsule Corp's Satan City office."

"Alrigt… sounds good to me. So where are we going? I'm famished."

"Why… Ciara's Haven of course. Kill two birds with one stone that way…" she said over her shoulder as Gohan followed her back down to the ground floor. "You're also go into have to tell me exactly what you know about this girl Gohan. It may be important."

Gohan just laughed. "Buy me lunch and I'll spill everything I know."

"Deal… no holding back no me now though… got it?"

"Yes Ma'am… Now do you have any idea where this club is?"

"Nope… but we'll find out," she said with a smile. For some reason, being around Gohan always made her feel good. She was really beginning to enjoy working with him on this case. Maybe she'd get to catch up with him over lunch and get to know him a little better. That, she thought to herself, as she looked him over out of the corner of her eye, would be a good thing.

* * *

A/N: Well… This story is still on hold, but I had much of this written for a very long time. After seeing 10 reviews for 1 chapter, I decided that I should float another one out and see how it does. I hope you all enjoyed it and are wanting more. Let me know… and I'll update this one more frequently.

Ciao,

Cka3ka.


	3. Chapter 3: Called Bluff

Circumstantial Evidence

Chapter 3: A Called Bluff

Gohan and Videl cruised down Interstate 72 on their way to Ciara's Haven. Videl had placed a call to the precinct and had gotten the address for the club from one of the other detectives. Now Gohan sat back against the leather seat of Videl's car and let himself think about the evidence that they had uncovered so far.

He knew that Capsule Corp was involved. Vegeta had been there, as well as Yamcha. Moreover, the girl herself worked for Capsule Corp and this made him a little nervous. His close relationship with Bulma could be both a hindrance, and at the same time a boon. He was sure that Bulma would be honest with him, but the question was, how would his partner and fellow officers perceive his personal relationship with the President and CEO of the world's most powerful company. Would they think that he was biased? After all, he was the new guy on the block and would automatically come under more scrutiny than if he had been a veteran like Videl.  Being honest with himself, he knew that their scrutiny would be justified. He definitely gave the Briefs the benefit of the doubt. Partially because they were his friends, but even more so because he knew them so well. 

The murder was not Vegeta's style. If Vegeta wanted to kill the woman, he would not have used a gun. He would have snapped her neck with his bare hands, or more likely simply have incinerated her and left nothing but ash as evidence. As for Yamcha, well the same went for him. Furthermore, Yamcha had a lot to lose in committing such an act. He was still playing baseball and was a huge celebrity. His super human strength and speed made him the best player around and at the moment he was almost as loved as Mr. Satan himself. No, it probably wasn't either of them. The problem was, how could he prove them innocent, and how were they related to this case?

"Gohan," said Videl as she weaved her way through traffic. "You need to tell me what you know about this girl. You said you met her before."

"Huh… oh yeah. I don't know much Videl," answered Gohan. "I just met her at a Capsule Reception. I thought she was nice enough, but other than that I didn't speak to her much."

"Do you know who her friends were? Or anyone that she hung around with?"

"Nope… I was just introduced. She was nice, but definitely not my type."

Videl laughed. Son Gohan talking about a girl that wasn't his type was something she found vastly amusing. This was the same Son Gohan who would blush whenever a girl in high school started flirting with him. "Not your type huh Gohan? You have changed indeed."

"Heh… Yeah, I finally picked up some social skills in college. I'm surprised that you Erasa and Sharpner hung around me in HS. I didn't realize until I got to college that you guys were the ultra elite in high school."

"Why wouldn't we have hung around with you Gohan? I mean you were smart and athletic. A bit naïve but you are a good looking guy. Even in high school you were. Why do you think so many girls hit on you?"  

Gohan laughed. "You flatter me Videl… So you really think I'm good looking huh?" He teased.

"Please Gohan, spare me the false modesty. I just call it as I see it," she said with a smirk on her face. 

"Speaking of Sharpner and Erasa… What are those two up to? Have you guys stayed in touch?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah… I see them once in a while. We go out for drinks whenever we get the chance. You're the one that was missing MIA because you went off to West Capitol," said Videl. "Anyway, Sharpner and Erasa graduated with me from Satan U. Sharp's working as a broker for JP Mormon. And Erasa… would you believe she's a hot shot assistant professor now at Satan U?"

"Erasa? A professor. You lie," said Gohan incredulously.

"No joke… seems her brain hit puberty in college. She did her undergrad and sub-matriculated into the PHD program at the same time. 5 years believe it or not. Her dissertation on Political economy caused a serious uproar in the academic community. She's a prof now and is working as an advisor to the government as well. Pretty amazing huh?"

"Totally… I think I'm in awe."

"Ahh well… Anyway I think this is it," said Videl as she pulled into a parking lot in front of a small nondescript building. Amazingly it wasn't flashy as most clubs are. There was just a single sign on the road that said "Ciara's Haven." 

Videl and Gohan walked in and saw that instead of a club it was a restaurant. It was very modern and seemed to be one of those new-age places where they serve the Euro-Asian dishes and such. There was a large bar in the corner of the restaurant, but otherwise it seemed like any other nice restaurant. 

The two were greeted by a polite hostess and were seated together. Looking over the menu Gohan frowned. The prices were quite pricey. Appetizer's running from 8.50 to 10 dollars. The entrées, even during lunch time, were around fifteen dollars for the cheapest ones. "Damn," he said, "Looks like I'm not going to be eating as much as usual."

"I totally forgot how much you eat Gohan," laughed Videl. "Don't worry about it. I said I was paying right?"

"It'll be way too much even for you Videl," said Gohan. "Anyway, we detectives don't make that much money."

"Please… I'm Mr. Satan's daughter… You DO know what a trust fund is right?"

Gohan laughed. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Gohan was polishing up his seventh entrée when the waiter returned wide eyed. "Sir… I must say that I've never seen someone eat as much as you. Ever."

"This is nothing… he's holding back today. I've seen him eat ten large pizzas without a problem," commented Videl to the waiter. "Hey… I thought this was a club, not a restaurant?" she asked him.

"Oh… madam it is. Look under your table," replied the waiter. He waited patiently as Gohan and Videl ducked their heads and took a look. "Do you see the wheels there? We wheel the tables into the back starting at 9pm. This is the dance floor you presently are eating at."

"Wow… what a wonderful idea. This means you guys are open 24 hours a day?"

"Yes, ma'am. The restaurant and club are both quite successful. They help advertise each other and the two together help keep down costs," explained the waiter. "Anything for dessert?" he asked.

"No… I think we're fine. But we do have some more questions," said Videl as she pulled out her badge. "Do you think you could tell someone who works during the club hours to meet with us? Oh.. and the check please."

The waiter nodded. "You can ask the bartender over there. He works from 2 until 2 so he may be able to help you. I'll be right back with your check." He scurried off, but Videl and Gohan both noticed that he stopped and whispered something into the ear of the hostess.

When he came back with the check, Videl payed in cash and then the two of them went over to the bar. "Hey there," said Videl. "We're with the Satan City police. We need to ask you some questions."

The bartender raised an eyebrow at them and then walked over. "Name's Pix… We keep a clean ship here, so I don't know why you people are here. We don't do none of that underground drug stuff."

"We're not here about narcotics Mr. Pix," said Gohan. "We're with homicide."

"Oh… Well how can I help you?"

"Do you know of anyone by the name of Amanda Rochester? She's about 5'7, blonde haired, green eyes. Was quite attractive."

"Mandy? Yeah… I know her. She comes here a lot… what… you mean she's?"

"Yup," said Videl matter of factly. "Shot in the head with a .50 caliber rifle. Did you see her leave with anyone last night?"

"Yeah… she came in here with a couple of fellows. No one that I recognize, but she left with a scar faced man…. Yamcha. You know that baseball guy? I hear he's real famous dude, but I don't follow the sport."

"Yamcha, huh? What about the guys she came in with? You know any of them?" asked Videl.

"No… never seen them before. They were young though. Younger than her at least. Looked like a couple of hoodlums to me. Dunno why Mandy would associate with them, she was a sweet girl."

"Alright… thanks Pix," said Videl giving him her card. She watched as his eyes widen when he read the name. "If you can think of anything else to help us, or if those guys show up again give me a call will ya."

"Uhh… sure Ms. Satan," he said with a little awe in his voice. "I'll be sure to do that."

The two of them left the restaurant satisfied with the information they got. They now knew for sure that Yamcha had been with her last night. Also they knew that she was a regular here and that she came with two unknown men.

"So… off to Capsule Corp or do we find Yamcha?" asked Gohan.

"Capsule Corps… We can deal with Yamcha tomorrow. No real hurry," answered Videl.

"What? Won't the trail go cold if don't talk to Yamcha?"

"Nah… he'll be there tomorrow… but when news of this gets out, we won't be able to even come within 10 feet of Capsule Corp without a search warrant. They'll have all their lawyers ready and we won't be able to get anything out of them. Gotta hit them when their guards down."

"Alright… Let's get going then." Unlike Videl, Gohan wasn't worried about getting information from Capsule. He was slightly worried that Videl was going to find out about his close relationship with the company. After all, he did do his internships there and knew most of the staff. There was no helping the matter now, though, so he just went with the flow.

Twenty minutes later they parked in a downtown parking lot and walked to the Capsule offices that were located in the Satan Tower. It was the tallest building in the city, but strangely enough the Capsule offices were on the 7,8,9 and 10th floors. Bulma didn't want her employees at risk from stray ki blasts or flying monsters that always just happened to hit the top of buildings. 

The two walked into the reception area to find about thirty other people, salesmen, interviewees, and other people waiting for various appointments. A receptionist that Gohan didn't recognize was at the desk taking various calls and hustling people in and out of the office.

"Excuse me," said Videl to the receptionist. "I'd like to see person who Amanda Rochester was working under."

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the receptionist rather rudely. It wasn't that she meant to be rude, but people were always trying to force their way for appointments with various members of the staff and it was her job to make things orderly. She had to be firm sometimes.

"No, but I am with the Satan City police and we need to ask them a few questions," said Videl. 

The receptionist paused. She was relatively new at the job, and was for a moment intimidated by Videl. "Just one second please," she said as she picked up the phone.

"Mr. Chestnut? Yes. There are a pair of officers here from the Satan City police. They want to ask a few questions about Amanda Rochester," said the receptionist into the phone. "Yes… Yes… Of course ma'am.

"Well?" asked Videl.

"Do you have a search warrant or a court order?" asked the receptionist smiling pleasantly at Videl.

Videl silently cursed. She had hoped to bluff her way in, now she probably had to deal through miles of red tape. "No, but…"

"Well I think you just have to get one then don't you?" said the receptionist with a sweet smile that Videl just wanted to smack off her face.

"Excuse me," interjected Gohan. "Did I hear you just speak to a Mr. Chestnut?"

"Yes… he's the vice president in charge here at the Satan City Offices."

"Well… can you tell him that a Gohan wishes to speak to him?"

"I'm sorry sir, but he gave me explicit orders that you aren't allowed in unless you have a court order no matter who you are. Even if you're Ms. Satan herself. You can speak to the lawyers." 

"Listen here… I am Videl, and I'm telling you that if you don't let us in then we'll have to bring up charges against you on obstruction of justice."

"You'll have to speak to the lawyers ma'am," said the receptionist. The same smile on her face.

Videl was furious, but there wasn't much she could do. The lady was absolutely right, she couldn't just barge in there. The force would be slapped with a law suit faster than Gohan could down a cheeseburger. She simply turned away and walked out; Gohan followed her.

"So… what now?" asked Gohan as the two went back to Videl's car.

Videl didn't say anything for a moment or two. Finally she broke out in a wicked grin. "Well… we can't get into the offices, but there is somewhere we can go to get some info."

"Where we going?"

"The Brief's townhouse. I hear they are in town right now. I figure we might as well go to the top."

Gohan boggled for a second. He had forgotten how audacious Videl could be, and this plan was one of the most audacious he had ever had the horror of hearing. It was a good thing that he would be going along, otherwise Videl would definitely regret it.

_______________________________________________________________________

AN: So… w/ 13 reviews last chapter I thought I'd put up another one. If I keep getting this many reviews I'll keep updating, otherwise I'll work on aBMT ^_^.

This chapter introduces a little more evidence and another Z character. You guess which one. Next chapter Videl and Gohan have a chat with the Briefs themselves. Videl learns a thing or two about Gohan and more plot is revealed.

One thing I would like to point out to every one. More characters will be introduced and I tell you to suspect everyone. Please feel free to guess who committed the crime, but also remember that this fic is going along the lines of such movies as Usual Suspects, and LA confidential. It's going to be a lot of intrigue and this case is just the tip of the iceberg for a master plan. Beware! And Enjoy! 


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Briefs

Circumstantial Evidence

Chapter 4:  Meeting the Briefs

_The Brief's __Satan__City__ Townhouse…_

It was about 6pm when Videl and Gohan drove into an exclusive upper class neighborhood on the outskirts of Satan City. To say it was posh, would have been an understatement. Trees dotted the rich, green landscape. Every lot was over a few acres in size, and isolated from its neighbors. The houses themselves were enormous. Almost all of them seemed to be of a classical or eighteenth century baroque style that screamed old money. The neighborhood was so exclusive that there was only one real-estate agency that sold houses in the area, and it was controlled by a committee made up of several of the most prestigious residents of the area. The entire idea behind it was to keep the undesirables out. Even Videl's father had not been able to purchase a lot here simply because he was too 'new' money and didn't have the connections necessary. 

The house that the two detectives pulled up to was one that stood upon one of several hills that overlooked the rest of the area. It wasn't nearly the size of the other homes nearby, perhaps half the size of the Satan mansion. Moreover, it was almost dull compared to the other homes in the area. The only thing that made it stand out was the beautiful garden that could be seen on one side of the house. 

Videl got out of her car and took a look around. "Well… This is a surprise. I expected the Briefs to be living in a giant mansion three times the size of any of the others."

"That's not their style," chuckled Gohan. "Everyone knows who lives here… and the outside doesn't matter. Just wait until you go inside."

"You've been here before, Gohan?" asked Videl shaking her head.

"Yeah… a few times," answered Gohan with a little smirk. He'd been here a few times this week.

"Damn Gohan… I can't believe I'm doing this," said Videl as she began walking up towards the front gate. It was maybe fifty yards away from the street.

"Cold feet Videl?" laughed Gohan. "That's not the you that I remember."

"Christ Gohan, I'm about to go barge in on the BRIEFS. Even I can get into trouble over this. If this goes wrong not even my dad will be able to bail me out of this."

"Don't worry about it, Videl. I'll make sure you'll be ok." Gohan couldn't help but find this a bit amusing. Bulma's desire for privacy had created a mystique around the Briefs that had been completely blown out of proportion. Over the years she had slapped law suit after law suit against all the major media companies and then strong armed them to leave her alone causing a reputation of ruthlessness to develop. Gohan, of course, knew better. Bulma was quite ruthless when she needed to be, but in normal circumstances she was one of the most caring persons Gohan knew. Even if Videl had come without him, Bulma would probably have answered her with politeness and respect. However, Bulma wasn't the person he was worried about. Nope, it was a certain Saiyan Prince and not the lavender haired one.

"Sure you will Gohan… sure you will. I'm glad at least you're confident," said Videl as she rang the door bell. "Well here goes nothing."

Gohan stretched out his ki senses to see if anyone was home. Sure enough, he felt Vegeta's ki in the area that would be the gravity room. He also felt Bulma's ki approaching the front door from what he knew was the kitchen. He figured that she was in the process of cooking dinner for the family. He idly wondered if he could stay and catch a snack. Bulma's cooking wasn't as good as his mother's, not even close in fact. However, it was better than the pasta he had been planning to make for himself when he got back to his apartment. 

The door slowly opened to reveal Bulma in a green dress. Her hair was cut short, and despite her forty odd years she was still a stunning woman. Videl had never met her in person and was quite shocked to see how young Bulma looked. 

"Hello," came Bulma's vibrant soprano. "Can I help you with something?" 

"Hello Mrs. Briefs," said Videl, her voice steady and strong despite her nervousness. "I'm Videl Satan and this is my partner Son Gohan. We're detectives with the Satan City police and investigating a murder. Would you have a moment to spare to answer some questions?"

Bulma didn't say anything as she noticed Gohan standing to the side and behind Videl. Bulma knew who Videl was, of course, and moreover she knew that she had been a friend of Gohan's during high school. She also knew that today was Gohan's first day on the job and she wasn't quite sure if this was a joke, or if it was serious. "Is this your idea of a joke?" she asked but at Gohan, not Videl.

"No ma'am," said Videl taken a bit aback. "We're very serious."

"It's about a murder investigation, Bulma," interjected Gohan as he stepped up.

"Gohan…" hissed Videl. She was appalled at his familiarity with Bulma. It bordered on rudeness.

"Murder?" asked Bulma her eyes widening. Her mind quickly reached the most logical conclusion and anger sparked in her eyes. "I swear… How… how… that… ma-" she began sputtering.  

"Calm down, Bulma," said Gohan as he stepped inside without any apparent invitation. "It's not what you think… we don't know if Vegeta had anything to do with this." He was unable to elaborate further due to the fact that his attention was drawn away by the aroma drifting into the entrance way from the kitchen. "That smells delicious Bulma. What are you making?"

"Pot roast…" grumbled Bulma. Turning to Videl she said, "Come on in, no need to stand in the doorway."

Videl gulped and entered. _What the hell  is Gohan doing? He's going to get us in trouble,_ she thought, misconstruing Bulma's frown as anger at Gohan's presumptuous actions. She was about to say something but Bulma was already walking away with Gohan on her heels. Not knowing what else to do, she followed. 

"So… What exactly are you investigating?" asked Bulma as she led them to the kitchen where she threw on an apron and went back to cooking as if it she did it everyday. This totally shocked Videl. Bulma Briefs? Cooking? Where was the cook? Why on Earth would the richest woman in the world cook herself? 

"Well Mrs. Briefs… An employee of Capsule Corps, Amanda Rochester was found murdered earlier today. We were hoping that you could tell us something about her," said Videl.

"Amanda Rochester?" said Bulma furrowing her brows in thought. "I've met her a few times, but I know more about her through employee evaluations than anything. You might have to ask Krillan, but I doubt he knows too much about her either."  

Videl was about to question further, but then she saw Gohan open up the fridge in the kitchen. She was so shocked that she gagged on what she was about to say. _Oh my god… What is he doing!!!_

"GOHAN!" said Bulma sharply as the spatula she was holding came whizzing down striking Gohan's hand before he could reach in. "You MAY stay for dinner, but don't you dare snack before. If Vegeta or the kids walk in and see you eating, I won't have any food left at all."

"Yeoch Bulma… I was just going to get some juice!" explained Gohan hastily.

Bulma hmmphed in a very Vegeta like manner and then turned back to her cooking causing Gohan to grin like a little school boy. He reached in, grabbed some OJ and then got a couple of classes. "Want some Videl?"

"Uhhh Gohan… What are you doing?" Videl's voice was nearly a shout. She couldn't believe that Gohan was just rummaging around the Briefs' kitchen as if he lived there.

"Getting some juice? Gotta re-hydrate since it's so hot out," he said with the biggest grin on his face. He knew exactly why Videl was fuming, but he figured he'd string her along for a little bit longer. It was quite amusing.

"Videl you are free to stay for dinner as well, Lord knows that there is more than enough food to feed you," added in Bulma while shooting Gohan a sharp glance. 

"Uhhh… Thank you Mrs. Briefs," she said not knowing what else to say. It wasn't everyday one got an invitation to sit down to dinner with Bulma Briefs. However, she was getting angry. Gohan acted so casually here and Bulma hadn't seriously rebuked him in any way other than in a manner that indicated great familiarity. There was something going on here, and she would get to the bottom of this. 

"Please just call me Bulma… Mrs. Briefs sounds so old, and I already feel my age enough," she replied. "Waking up next to my husband reminds me of that every day. Anyway, tell me about what happened to Amanda. What happened to her?"

"Well… We found her dead this afternoon. She was shot in the mouth with a rifle," explained Videl. "We have very little information to go on and were hoping to get a few leads from Capsule Corporation."

"So why are you here then instead of at the downtown office?"

"We went downtown first, Bulma," said Gohan, "There was a new receptionist and she didn't recognize me. So she refused to let us in and threatened to sic those rabid lawyers of yours on us."

"Really… why didn't you call Krillan?"

"I figured I'd come out here and get a free meal," smirked Gohan as he opened the cabinets and began to set the table. 

"Ok… anyway, if you guys need anything from Capsule just let me know. I'll put a call downtown to make sure that you have access to everything." Turning to Videl, she added, "Provided that everything you find there is kept confidential unless it deals directly to the case, understood?"

"Of course, Mrs… I mean Bulma. Thank you for your help…" replied Videl. She had just begun to help Gohan set the table when she heard a gruff masculine voice slice through the air behind her. 

"Woman, who the hell is this?" came the voice of the Saiya-jin no Ouji as he strode into the kitchen. Videl whirled around only to be caught like a deer in headlights by the dark piercing gaze of the Prince of all Saiyans. It seemed as if those onyx eyes ripped into her soul, revealing every dirty secret, every shame that she ever had and then threw them mockingly back at her.

Videl staggered back in shock, only to find herself leaning back into Gohan's broad chest. She felt him put a comforting arm around her. Recovering from her shock, she began to look over Vegeta. The man was simply Adonis personified. His tight shirt did little to hide his muscles. His body was perfectly built, and perfectly in proportion. Moreover, he seemed little older than Gohan. No wonder that Bulma woke up in the morning feeling a little old.

"Vegeta," said Gohan in a respectful manner, but with a bit of rebuke. "This is Videl, my friend and partner. We just dropped by to see if Bulma knew anything about Amanda Rochester."

"What about the whore?" he sneered as he moved around the table and sat down at his usual place at the head of the table.  

"Uhh… Did you know her Mr. Briefs?" asked Videl a bit hesitantly. There was just something about the man that unnerved her. Every instinct in her body was crying 'danger' whenever he turned his dark gaze upon her.

"Yes," was his only reply. 

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" said Videl irritably. This man was beginning to get to her. His arrogance and the effect that he was having on her was beginning to get on her nerves.

"The Rochester girl was a whore, she threw herself at any man who stirred her desires, and bedded with them if they would take her."

"Did she make passes at you, Mr. Briefs?" continued Videl.  

"I am a desirable man," responded Vegeta. And to the unspoken question, "I would never lower myself to bed such a slut. Besides I felt that that pathetic weakling needed a boost to his flailing ego." That Pathetic Weakling was, as Gohan and Bulma knew, Vegeta's term for Yamcha. 

"How come you never told me about this, Vegeta?" asked Bulma. She wasn't really angry, but she did seem slightly upset. It surprised Videl that Bulma had such faith in her husband. It was as if she wasn't concerned about him sleeping around at all, and with a man like Vegeta, it seemed that she should have been.

Vegeta raised a questioning eyebrow at his wife. "Woman, you're always rummaging around in my head. You should know this already."

Bulma just shrugged at his comment and was about to reply when she was interrupted by the banging of the front door.

"Mom… Dad, we're here," came Trunks' adolescent voice. A few moments later he entered the room. Videl saw that he was a sharply dressed young man. He was extremely handsome for a boy his age, and she knew that when he got older he'd be even more of a lady 'killer' than his father. Behind him walked the most adorable little girl of about eight years of age. Obviously Trunks' sister, and the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta, her blue hair was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a school uniform, and skipped into the room with a carefree attitude that Videl truly envied. Upon seeing Videl, she turned a questioning look at her father.

"Daddy, who's that?" asked Bra shyly. 

"Why Princess, that's Gohan's future mate," answered Vegeta with an evil smile. His comment, of course, caused Gohan to gag on his juice and flush brightly.  

Videl didn't quite understand the comment, but it was obviously a joke and she passed it off as such. She wasn't sure if she should continue questioning Vegeta with the children in the room. Besides, with full access to Capsule Corporation, and Vegeta's description of Amanda, Videl was already quite pleased with what they had accomplished. There were a few things that were bugging her, but she would deal with that later.

"Brat," came Vegeta's voice bringing her out of her revelry. She noticed that he was addressing Gohan. "You should be aware that the woman you were investigating was heavily into narcotics. I do not know how much, but I do know that she was involved."

Gohan simply nodded, and  Videl was about to ask another question, but then Bulma brought out the food. Once that was done, any conversation with a Saiyan was brought to a screaming halt as their attentions were focused on one thing, filling their stomachs.

~

_Hours later…_

Videl cruised down highway 76 on her way home. She loved the feel of the wind blowing in her face as she drove. For some reason it relaxed her and she really needed relaxing at the moment. She had dropped Gohan off at the station earlier, and was now on her way home. As she drove, Videl mulled over the days events. 

Dinner with the Briefs had been rather uneventful. She had watched as Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Bra had downed enough food to feed a party of fifty, or maybe sixty. It had been bewildering, but she had kept her astonishment to herself. On the other hand, her curiosity about what Gohan kept secret had been rekindled, and was in fact blazing more than ever.  

His relationship with the Briefs really bothered her. She had spoken to Bulma during dinner and she had revealed to Videl that Gohan's father and her had been very close friends. The Capsule Heiress considered Gohan a foster son, and considered herself his god-mother. It was a bit upsetting to Videl that Gohan had never confided any of this to her in High School. Though, she could understand that he wanted to stay out of the limelight. In the end, she couldn't really begrudge him that as she, too, would have kept her relationship with her father a secret if she could have. However, what really ate at her was the similarity between Vegeta, the Children, and Gohan's appetites. She had always just written it off as a peculiarity of Gohan's, but now she knew there was a deeper mystery to it. 

It wasn't only Gohan that bothered her. The Briefs themselves were disturbingly vague as well. Bulma seemed normal enough, but her husband was a completely different story. The man simply sent shivers down Videl's spine. There was something of a dark aura around him that just scared you. He was one of those people that you knew could squash you in a second, and if you crossed him, wouldn't hesitate to do so. Moreover, they were hiding something. Her gut told her that they were involved in something and that the Rochester murder may have been connected. Whether the Briefs were guilty themselves, she didn't know. However, she did have a source that could shed some light on whatever activities the Briefs were up to. So there was now one more stop before she could go home.

~

Bulma laid comfortably back on plush ottoman couch. She sipped quietly on a frappucino while she reviewed several reports that had been faxed to her about the daily operations of Capsule Corp. So absorbed was she in her reading that she didn't hear Vegeta enter the room.

"Woman," he said as he sat down on a recliner opposite of her. "We need to talk."

Looking up, Bulma saw that something was bugging him or rather she felt that something was. To try to gauge Vegeta's mood by facial expressions was nearly impossible. They fluctuated from angry, to slightly more angry, to really angry, to an I'll kill you angry. Luckily she had her bond and almost twenty years of experience to help unravel the enigma that was Vegeta. Sadly to say, she really wasn't even close to figuring him out despite being one of the foremost geniuses in the world. That was probably why she loved him so much, she thought to herself. 

"What's bothering you Vegeta?" she asked as she sat up. 

"I think you should tell the boy about our operations." 

"Why?"

"Because this investigation will undoubtedly uncover some of the dirtier things you've been involved with. It would be better for him to hear it from you than find out for himself."

"I don't know Vegeta… I rather not tell Gohan anything unless it can be helped. He's too much like his father, and I rather not get him involved."

"The brat has more brains than his father could ever hope to… I merely offer you my advice."

"Alright… I'll think on it. We'll see what happens."

Vegeta nodded, and then left the room, leaving Bulma pondering on how to explain some of her activities to the very law abiding Gohan.

_________________________________________________________________

A/N: So, some further Intrigue, and Videl got to meet the Briefs. I hope this chapter was entertaining, and that you all enjoyed it. I don't know when the next chapter will be out since I have school and I have to finish up aBMT. So, expect periodic updates, but not regular ones.

Please leave a review with comments, and questions or anything you disliked… that latter would be great.

Ciao,

Cka3ka


	5. Chapter 5: The Shady Side

Circumstantial Evidence

Chapter 5: The Shady Side of Satan City

_Satan__City__…_

Videl reached her destination at 9:15 sharp. The sun had already set and even though it was Tuesday the streets in Little Italy, as the Italian neighborhood in Satan City was called, were lively. Families could be seen strolling around the streets taking their after dinner walks. Here and there young couples were talking and flirting. Videl loved this part of town. It was always friendly in an old fashioned sort of way and the food was absolutely fabulous. This part of town was also the safest. No danger of being robbed, no muggings, and almost no murders. The Gambini family made sure that Little Italy was a safe little haven for business… their business. 

It was a very little known fact that the Gambini family was of distant relation to the Satans. Apparently Videl's mother was related through marriage to a cousin of the Gambinis. This flimsy connection was enough, though, for Videl to make acquaintance with the most powerful mafia boss in Satan City, Caesario Gambini, while she had been fighting crime for the Satan City Police in high school. She had unwittingly done the Gambini family a huge service by disposing of the Red Shark Gang for them. The Gambini's despised unruly violence and had been trying to get rid of the various gangs that had run amuck in Satan City for a long time. They hadn't been very successful outside of little Italy and had been losing territory until Videl and Saiyaman had come along. Seeing an opportunity that couldn't be missed, Caesario had moved the family interests into gambling, escort services, and other forms of 'shady' but borderline legal activities. It had been a brilliant move and while the other gangs had been smashed by the police led by Videl, the Gambini's had remained untouched and profited enormously. Eventually Caesario had found out about Videl being related and had sent out feelers to strike a deal with the young star of the Satan City Police. The two had hit it off right away. They found out that they had a lot in common and genuinely liked and respected each other. Caesario had even quietly been at Videl's graduation from Satan City University (SCU). The deal the two had struck was simple; so long as the Gambini's didn't do anything overtly illegal like robbing a bank, Videl would help them out from time to time cleaning up the streets with police backup. In return, Videl got the best informants in the city since the Gambini's were the heart of the underworld in Satan City. They knew pretty much everything that was going on and could provide invaluable information for cases ranging from narcotics to homicides. 

So it was that Videl pulled into a parking lot in front of a restaurant/bar called the _Italian Villa._ It was a relatively upscale place and catered to a business clientele. More importantly for Videl, it was where Caesario had his private meeting room and where she knew she could find him almost every night around this time. She didn't want to be too conspicuous but didn't want to be seen to be 'sneaking' around so she just casually got out and walked around back and knocked at the kitchen door.

The door opened to reveal a handsome swarthy Italian guy who wore a grease stained brown shirt, a pair of jeans and an apron around his waist. "_Saluti__ Videl_!" he exclaimed as he recognized her. "It's been such a long time. I haven't seen you in a year or so… How've you been?" he greeted in an accented voice while waving her in.

Videl couldn't help the smile that appeared onto her face. "Marco… _Come__ Siete?_" she said as she stepped in.

"I'm a good… You look a little skinny Videl… how about some of Marco's special veal parmesan for you?"

"I'd be delighted any other day Marco… but I'm stuffed. I just had the most… bizarre dinner ever," she replied. "I'm sorry Marco… but I'm in a real hurry. Is Ceasario here today?"

Marco looked a bit disappointed but understanding. "Of course… he's always here. He has some business with Meneghetti tonight… go on up. Take the service elevator." 

"Thanks Marco… See you soon…"

"_Vedali__ Presto…"_ replied the man as he turned and went back to cooking for the numerous diners that were unaware of her presence.

It only took a few minutes for Videl to reach the top floor. She smiled at the two hulking giants that were standing in front of the door to Ceasario's meeting room. "Videl," smirked the first. "_Il__ molto tempo nessun vede_."

"Long time no see yourself Geno," replied Videl. "Ceasario in?"

"Yeah… give me a sec." The man named Geno opened the door and went inside for a few moments. Videl could hear some talking going on inside and then several people walked out. She wasn't sure who they were since she had her back turned towards them so that they wouldn't recognize her. "Ok Videl… he's all yours."

"Thanks, Geno," she said as she walked in. Her smile broadened as she saw the man sitting quietly behind the desk scratching some notes on paper. He was approaching his mid forties and looked his age. His face was weathered and careworn from years of responsibility and rough housing in the streets. He reminded her of that guy from the movie… Godfather… Michael Corleon. 

"Ahh… _Il mio Diavolo Piccolo_ [my little devil]_"_ he greeted as he stood up and brought Videl into a warm hug. "I haven't seen you in a few months… what brings you to visit Ms. Satan."

"I'd love to say it was for pleasure Ceasario, but I need some information on business."

"I see… well I'm always at your disposal," he said.

"Well there are two things I need to know about… the first is this girl Amanda Rochester. She was killed last night and I've heard that she was into narcotics. She was really into a club called Ciara's Haven and she worked for Capsule Corp."  
"Capsule Corp?" said Caesario with a slight widening of his eyes. Videl caught the movement before he smoothed his face away into an unreadable mask. Her curiosity about Capsule Corp and Gohan peaked even more.

"Yeah… Capsule Corp. I need to know about them to. I think they are involved in this. I had dinner with Bulma Briefs tonight and there is just something about them that doesn't strike me as right. They definitely are hiding something."

"You had dinner with Bulma Briefs?" he said incredulously. "They didn't ask anything from you did they? Videl… if they did please tell me."

"No… I just had dinner. Bulma and her family were really nice and down to earth. They didn't seem to be like stuck up rich society snobs that I thought they would be. We just talked about the latest things going on… nothing particularly special or unknown to the general public."

"Hmmm… Videl, if they approach you for something be careful. Capsule Corp isn't just a powerful company from West Capitol. The Briefs aren't just a business couple anymore. They are much more now."

"So they are hiding things… do you know what they else they are into? Drugs… could they have killed off this Rochester girl because she was going to squeal or something?"

"I don't know if they are into narcotics. No one knows what Capsule really is into besides their legitimate businesses. All I know is that nothing… nothing even breathes in West Capitol without Bulma Briefs say so."

"Really… what about her husband, Vegeta? The man struck me as… intimidating."

Caesario got quiet for a second before he spoke. "I have a few insights into that man… but what I'm going to tell you goes no farther Videl. I consider you family and I'm telling you this only because you need to be aware of what you are getting yourself into." He got up and opened the door whispering a few words that Videl couldn't hear. A few moments later he came back and sat down heaving out a huge sigh. "Give me a moment Videl. I'm having a pot of coffee brought up for us."

Videl nodded and was perceptive enough to see that he needed a few moments to gather his thoughts. Silence stretched for about five minutes before there was a knock and the door opened with one of the bodyguards bringing in the coffee and some cups.

"Alright Videl… have you ever heard of a man known as the _Ouji_?" asked the Mafia boss.

"The _Ouji_? Of course… who hasn't heard of him. Everyone in law enforcement has… he's a boogeyman though. Every once in a while an investigation will turn up someone that did a job for someone who was in contact for someone working for him. Usually it's just seen as a dead end… No one has actually ever seen him and no one has ever worked directly for him."

"So I thought as well… but do you realize that most of the rumors began about twelve… maybe thirteen years ago. They started in West Capitol where the gangs were running amuck. Did you know that there was an assassination attempt on Bulma Briefs during that time?"

"I've heard about it… but the assassin was killed by her bodyguard. She eventually married him… oh I see what your getting at."

"That's right… shortly afterwards *poof*," Caesario made a gesture that one makes when blowing out a match, "the gangs in West Capitol disappeared. The bosses were killed and stories began spreading about a man that was impervious to bullets. That moved with superhuman strength that would kill you with a smirk on his face if you dared stand up to him. He came onto the scene like lightening and then disappeared into the shadows."

"That's kinda far fetched Caesario… impervious to bullets? It's just a bunch of tricks."

"Perhaps… perhaps it was technology. After all didn't Saiyaman fly around and what human could fly?"

"You got a point there… and Capsule Corporation is the world's leader in technology with none other than the brilliant Bulma Briefs at the helm." 

"Yes… and it would be much easier for them to get things done underground then legally. I find it less than coincidental that even the underworld in West Capitol follows what Bulma Briefs says."

"I'd never even think of Bulma Briefs as a criminal mastermind… She just doesn't seem the type."

"I've met her before and I agree with you… but you have met her husband, yes?"

Videl was silent… the wheels turning in her head. "The _Ouji__?_"

Caesario shrugged. "I have my suspicions but they are only suspicions… nothing more than circumstantial evidence."

"And now that I think of it… he matches very well the description that was given about a man that was seen with the Rochester girl lately. He also claims to have known her and even knew that she was into drugs… I wonder if he could be involved."

"Perhaps… perhaps not. Just be careful Videl… if he truly is the _Ouji_ then a man like that doesn't stick his head out to be chopped off. He'll be like smoke Videl."

"Don't worry… I can take care of myself. If you find out anything else about this case let me know, ok?" she asked as she got up. "I've got to get going. It's late and I have to be up early in the morning."

"Of course… take care of yourself."

"Arrivderci Ceasario."

"Ciao."

***

_Meanwhile… _

Gohan stepped out of the shower and stretched. The next time he saw Dende he would have to thank him for making sure that his apartment had air conditioning. It had been so long since he'd had to put up with the stinking heat of Satan City that he had forgotten to check that his apartment had AC when he signed his lease. Luckily the little green guy was looking out for him.

Dropping himself on the couch he started flipping through the latest copy of the Satan City Post that he had picked up on his way home. However, he couldn't keep his mind focused on the day's news. Instead he couldn't believe that he had run into Videl on his first day of work. He had always thought her pretty and had a crush on her when he was in high school. After all, he had gone to senior prom with her, but only as friends. Back then she'd been quite the tomboy. She never wore skirts or even nice clothes at all. She was always in a T shirt and shorts. The change from then to now was startlingly mused Gohan. She had looked absolutely ravishing in her blouse and slacks. She even had makeup on. On a physical level she was… just WOW. He could feel his hormones raging at the thought of her. _Now if mom ever heard me think like this… hahahahaha can we say "Beatdown" Super Saiyan or no… it'd be a beatdown_, thought Gohan getting a hold of himself. Seeing Videl definitely had awakened an old flame within him, but he firmly put it down. He was a lot more confident and laid back now. He'd just see how things go and see how else she'd change besides physically. 

His cell phone went off and he saw that it was Bulma calling. "Hello," he said answering the phone.

"Hey Gohan… I'm downstairs of your building with Vegeta… sorry about just popping by like this but can you let us up?"

"Of course Bulma… just give me a sec and I'll buzz you guys up. You know its apartment 510?"

"Yes I do… who decorated your place with your mother, kiddo?"

Gohan just laughed. "Ok… one sec. See you in a few."

A minute later he heard a knock on the door and he opened it. "What brings you guys here this time of the night?" asked Gohan curiously. After all he had just seen them two hours before at dinner.

"Brat… the woman has some things she needs to say to you," stated Vegeta flatly in his normal but harsh tone. Gohan just looked at Bulma befuddled.

She just sighed. "Gohan… this investigation you are doing… It might uncover a lot of things that I've been up to lately. Not all these things are… shall we say 'strictly legal'. I just wanted you to hear everything from me up front."

"Come on Bulma… don't take me for a fool. Any company the size of Capsule does things that aren't legal. Give me a little credit for understanding ok?"

Vegeta elbowed Bulma in the side. "I told you the brat would be willing to listen without judging first."

"Shut up," she mumbled back. She hated being told that she was mistaken, especially by her husband. Vegeta smirked.

"Ok…" said Gohan as he brought out a few beers for himself and Vegeta, and a gin and tonic for Bulma. "So… spill the beans."

"Well… it started about twelve years ago when that guy tried to assassinate me…"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

A/N: Well… a lot of new ground here. I've always thought Videl's name sounded Italian… yeah I know it's a pun on Devil but it still sounds Italian to me. Anyway after rereading what I wrote I've decided this was a total filler chapter… but I did have a lot of fun in writing it and I do hope you all enjoy reading it. The chapter does add some flavor of uniqueness to the story and with that I'm happy. Let me know what you think.

Now… I know many of you are wondering what Bulma was up to. That will all be revealed as the story progresses. Think on the various movies that you've seen because maybe… you'll hit on the answer. As for who did the murder… well ahhaha I'm not saying. YES it could have been Vegeta… but it could have been anyone in DBZ… All I'll say is it is NOT an OC that committed the crime and NOT a char that has died for good… like Nappa or Tao Pie Pie. It will be a char that is generally accepted as still alive. It could be a good guy or a bad guy… hints are already being dropped but I'm not telling you what they are. I'll be introducing you to more suspects soon so keep your mind sharp! Next Chapter… More Gohan/Videl and YAMCHA makes his debut. 

Italian Translations

Diavolo Piccolo: Diavolo is Devil.. Piccolo is little

Come Siete: How are you?

Saluti: Greetings

Arrivderci: Goodbye

_Il__ molto tempo nessun vede: _ Long time no see

_Vedali__ Presto: _See you soon


	6. Chapter 6: New Revelations

Disclaimer: DBZ don't belong to me. Surely you know that already!

Circumstantial Evidence

Chapter 6: A New Day and New Revelations

Cka3ka

The Next Day… 

Beep… Beep… Beep. *SLAM*

_Damn alarm clock. I hate that thing,_ thought Videl as she groggily dragged herself up. It was 5:00 in the morning and she cursed herself for her ridiculous desire to keep on training even though she hadn't been in a hand-to-hand combat situation in over a year. She'd given up trying to scare people with her fists. It just didn't work. People always tried to pull something despite her reputation. Yet, she couldn't give up fighting. Her dad had started it on her when she was just a little girl claiming that the 'bad boys' out there would take advantage of her and insisted that she keep at it. She had eventually learned to like fighting, love it in fact. The adrenaline and the rush were addictive. So, today, like every other day she got up at this god forsaken hour and packed her gym bag, got dressed and headed to her father's gym.

It was 5:30 when she got to the Satan dojo and unlocked it. There were only a few other of her father's students there at this hour. She smiled at the dedicated young men who were determined to succeed her father as the 'Greatest Martial Artist' in the world.  _Too bad they won't ever beat daddy_, she thought to herself, _No one's stronger than my dad except… me._ As she began her workout, she couldn't help but let an evil grin cross her face at the memories. She could remember that day as if it happened yesterday. It had been great to beat her dad and the after effects had been even better.

"DAD! You can't dictate to me who I can go out with and who I can't… Jeez I'm going off to college and you're still treating me as if I'm ten years old!"

"_Don't talk to me like that Videl… I'm still your father and I'm the Strongest man in the world. The day you are stronger than me is the day you can talk back to me… until that day Videl you better do what I tell you to!" shouted her father at her. Hearing those words caused Videl such frustration that she nearly broke out in tears. She hated when her father used them. He was the man who defeated Cell. Who could beat her father? Yet, something within her shouted at her that she had nothing to lose. She was her own person and it was time for the bird to leave the nest. Fight him it cried! And she did._

Three minutes later he was lying bleeding on the ground with her on top of him pounding him. A minute after that she had him locked in a hold that he couldn't break extorting him to admit that she was stronger. 

Videl cringed at the memory. She still felt guilty that she had actually BEAT UP her dad, but at the same time she was proud and happy that she did. To her utter disbelief, her father had, after he had recovered a bit, embraced her and actually cried tears. "_My little girl's all grown up now…"_ he cried. She had been able to see the pride in his eyes and she had cried herself. The two of them had spent a while talking about the past and about the future. Her father wanted her to be the next World Champion. She had adamantly refused. She had no desire for the publicity or the lifestyle that her father lived. She'd also realized that she couldn't take over her dad's role as the World's Champion. He wasn't just a martial artist. He was a hero and role model for millions. She knew he played to the camera, but he never did it in ways that were morally reprehensible. He didn't go onto camera with an attitude that said that I'm the one that's important. I'm tuff and care only for yourself and you can be like me. No, his attitude came across differently. He was constantly exhorting people to work harder so they could be LIKE him. A subtle difference but one that Videl found to be amazingly important.

As her workout began to heat up, her mind began to turn elsewhere. She began to think about the current case and what she'd have to do to solve it. The first thing she had to do today was to find Yamcha and ask him about his relation with the dead girl. That wouldn't be too hard. He was a celebrity and his whereabouts were easily found. After that she'd have to go back to the club in the evening and see if she could find those two young men that the bartender had said had come in with the girl on the night of her death. Those two men had to be found since they might be involved with the so called narcotics aspect of the case. And then there was Son Gohan. Just the thought of him made her flush. _Damn him…why does he always have to be so secretive._ She'd have to find about what his relations with the Briefs were. He was obviously close to them and she wasn't quite sure if she could whole-heartedly trust him. This made her extremely angry. He had been a close friend in high school and now she felt barely knew him at all. The Briefs thing made that crystal clear. What the hell else was he hiding? With a cry of anger she unleashed a powerful kick and sent the hundred pound punching bag flying across the room. When she calmed down she noticed that the entire gym, which had began to fill up over the two hours that she had been there, was staring at her.

"Sorry about that," she said nonchalantly. "Can you guys put another one up? I've got to get to work." Saying nothing more she went and hit the showers.

***

_9:30__… At police headquarters…_

Gohan walked into the office with quite a bit on his mind. Bulma and Vegeta had disclosed more than he ever really wanted to know about their operations. He never thought that Bulma could sign off on Vegeta doing some of the things that they had been involved in. If he hadn't lived in West Capitol for three years he would probably have been angry. However, he'd seen life in West Capitol first hand and knew it was one of the best places on Chikyuu to live. No crime, a booming economy, great schools, and almost no drugs. He'd never realized that it was Vegeta that was responsible for cleaning out the city. In fact, the Saiyan Prince had done a much better job of cleaning out the city than he and Videl had in Satan City. Of course, Vegeta's methods were just a _tad_ more ruthless. Yet, they'd been far more effective. _Oh well… Vegeta will always be Vegeta_, he thought with a mental laugh. Though he wasn't really that upset about Bulma's illegal activities, most of them were more beneficial than harmful, he didn't like the fact that they were purposely withholding information from him. He had asked them about this murder and was told by both Bulma and Vegeta, with identical smirks, that this was his case and it was his job to solve it. That frustrated him, but he knew it was Bulma's way. He could just hear it now. _Gohan__… Experience is the key to any career. You need the experience so that you can solve other cases that Capsule isn't involved with. Sorry kiddo, you gotta figure this one out on your own._ He had to put up with his own mother, he didn't need Bulma acting like one too. Damn corporate businesswomen and their stupid games. 

"GOHAN!" came an angry shout that nearly knocked him over. He looked up and realized that Videl was standing their angrily tapping her foot and pointing at her watch. "You're thirty minutes late Gohan… It's your second day and you're already slacking."

"Sorry Videl… I had a late night." That was definitely true. In fact, they'd been up to 3am talking. Lucky he was a Saiyan and didn't need much sleep.

"And you go out on a work night?" she said shaking her head. "I should beat you. Now let's get going. We have to make it to the stadium by 10:00 so we can catch Yamcha before the game starts today."

"We're going out to the stadium to see Yamcha?"

"Yeah… we agreed on this yesterday remember?"

Gohan thought for a second and then recalled that during their car ride to Bulma's that they did indeed talk about seeing Yamcha. "Alright let's get going."

***

Gohan was scared. He'd never ever seen anyone drive as recklessly as Videl. The day before she had been drive at a nice and comfortable pace but now she was weaving in and out of traffic at 90 miles per hour with the top down. "VIDEL!!! Can't you slow down???" cried Gohan terrified as they narrowly avoided slamming into the railing.

"You shouldn't have been late Gohan…" smirked Videl. "Now we've got to make up time." She hit the gas increasing their speed. She reveled in inner delight as the wind whipped her hair back. She loved her car. There was nothing like the smooth ride of fine German craftsmanship.

"You're going to get yourself hurt driving like this!!" screamed Gohan. He wasn't at all worried about himself. Even if a three ton Mac Truck were to suddenly slam into them at twice the speed he'd hardly even be bruised. Videl on the other hand would be hamburger and he was a bit worried about her.

"Still the goody goody huh Gohan?" laughed Videl into the wind. Not wanting to piss Gohan off too much she decided that she'd had enough fun and slowed down to a more comfortable 70 or so. 

"Videl it's dangerous going that fast… you hit something and your dead."

"Thanks for the tip Mr. Safety, but I'm just as dead if I hit something now," she smirked, "Anyway did you find out anything from your GOOD friend Bulma last night?" 

Gohan didn't miss the emphasis on the word 'good'. "No. No, I didn't."

"You sure Gohan?"

"Yes, I'm sure that Bulma didn't tell me anything relating to this case. I mean we already have access to all of Capsule Corporations files relating to this case. What more do you want from her? A signed confession?" he said a little bitterly. He didn't like Videl's tone.

"That would make things too easy. As for full disclosure, I'll believe when I see it," she remarked back. "Look Gohan, I'm not trying to be a bitch here. It's just that we were really good friends and you never told me about you knowing the Briefs, let alone being a 'member' of their family. And yeah… I'm kind of a little hurt that you never told me about that."

"Videl… I didn't think it was a big deal back then. I mean she's been around my whole life. She's just been Bulma, not the Capsule Heiress, not the CEO of Capsule Corporation. She was just Bulma who my dad and I were great friends with, whose been calling me Kiddo since I was five and probably will be calling me Kiddo when I'm 40. I didn't even realize how famous she really was. Don't forget I grew up in the sticks."

"Alright, Gohan… Sorry. I know it's kind of petty for me to pissed off about it but sheesh next thing you're going to tell me is that you've known Yamcha for your whole life also."

"Umm… well. I have," admitted Gohan quietly.

Videl didn't reply. She just sat there quietly, but she was tapping her finger on the wheel. Gohan KNEW that she only fidgeted when she was pissed off and that was a bad sign. "Are you being serious?" she said in a quiet voice. 

"Yeah, I've known him as long as I've known Bulma. You know the two use to date?" Hopefully the connection between the two would make Videl calm down. That was a perfect reason for him to know Yamcha and he wouldn't have to explain Yamcha's bandit past or anything more.

"Really? I didn't know that," replied Videl, her anger draining away immediately at the explanation. Obviously if the two use to date then Gohan would know Yamcha. 

"Yeah… they started dating when they were sixteen and up until Trunks was born."

"You mean Trunks is Yamcha's kid?" asked Videl incredulously. 

"NO!" shouted Gohan. He didn't mean to insinuate that. "Trunks is Vegeta's son, but part of the reason why Yamcha and Bulma broke up was Vegeta."

"Really now… he steal her?"

"Well you could kind of put it that way, but not really. Bulma and Yamcha both knew their relationship was over like a year before they actually broke up. It was just hard for them to end it because they really do care for each other. I mean they love each other still but they aren't in love. You get what I'm saying?"

"Wow Gohan… That's some subtle thinking on your part. Who'd have thunk it? Son Gohan, relationship counselor," joked Videl with a smile.

Gohan laughed. "Yeah. Well, I was the safe guy in college. Everyone went to me for relationship advice since I'd tell them straight up how it was. Actually at first I just called it as I saw it and didn't realize I should have been discrete. One of my friends once came crying to me telling me how her boyfriend was cheating on her and asking me why. You know what I had the audacity to tell her?"

"That's a dumb question… how would I know?" scoffed Videl. "What did you tell her? That it was his fault not hers? He wasn't good enough for her?"

"No… I told her she needed to lose weight."

"WHAT??? You did not say that!" exclaimed Videl. Then again, that wasn't something Gohan wouldn't say. He was naively honest to a fault and probably meant it in the nicest way possible.

"Yeah… I kind of realize now that it was rude of me to say something like that. But at the time I had no idea I was saying something wrong," he said. "Well it turned out that she took my advice to heart and had the guy crawling back wishing he was still hers. I mean she's a great girl but she was a little chunky back then. She's pretty drop dead gorgeous now. After that people started coming to me for serious relationship advice… it really is kind of bizarre."

"I agree with you there," commented Videl as she made a right hand turn into the stadium parking lot. "Let me tell you one thing Son Gohan. If you ever say I'm fat I'm going to smack you. Got it?"

Gohan barked out another laugh. "Sure Videl. I'll file that one away for future reference." 

"Good. Now let's get going. We have to interrogate Mr. Yamcha now," smirked Videl. 

Several minutes later the pair were knocking on the door of Yamcha's office. 

"Come in," came the familiar voice.

Gohan opened the door and flashed his old friend a smile. "Hey Yamcha, How've you been?"

"Gohan!" smiled Yamcha as he saw the young Saiyan. "I've been doing great bro. I think we're going to make the playoffs this year and man am I excited about it. First time I'm going to be managing a playoff team."

"Congratulations, Yamcha… Hey, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine," said Gohan as he turned to Videl. "This is Videl and she's my partner now."

"So this is Videl," chuckled Yamcha as he got up from behind his desk. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Satan. I've heard a lot about you from Gohan when he was back in High School." 

"Pleasure is all mine Mr. Yamcha," smiled Videl as she shook his hand.

"Please, just Yamcha. No need for such formalities."

"Alright. I hope everything Gohan told you was good… if it wasn't then I deny it ever happened," she said with a grin.

Yamcha let out a chuckle. "Oh Gohan isn't one to bad mouth people. I'm sure you know that."

"Yes Indeed. Anyway, I guess you probably know why we are here," said Videl getting down to business. The pleasantries were nice, but she wanted to get down to business.

"Yup. Bulma gave me a call last night telling me that I'd probably have to talk to you guys."

"A heads up huh?" smirked Videl. "So… can you tell us your relationship with Amanda Rochester?"

"Sure… I've got about thirty minutes free before the game," said Yamcha. "Mandy and I've been dating for about six months. She was a good girl. She's from a small town in the country and moved to the city a few years ago to attend college. She graduated really high in her class and Capsule hired her. That was about three years back. I met her at a Capsule reception and we hit it off pretty well."

"Were the two of you an exclusive item? Did you plan on proceeding further with your relationship?"

"Well… Yes we were exclusive, but as for the long long term, I don't know. She's a bit young and had a really addictive personality. That's probably why she got into drugs."

"So she was into drugs? How'd you find out about it?"

"Well she started acting weird and canceling dates on me starting about a month ago. About three weeks ago I spent the night at her place and found a few razor blades and a few grams of coke in her dresser."

"What did you do with the drugs?" asked Videl.

"I flushed it down the toilet and told her she had to quit. We had a huge fight over it and pretty much broke up. She was a really good girl though and I cared for her so I kept trying to get her to quit."

"And why were you with her two nights ago? The night when she died."

"Well… I was at this club, Ciara's Haven, with a few baseball buddies of mine. She and I use to go there a bit together so I guess it wasn't surprising that I saw her walk in with these two guys. I didn't like the look of them so I went over there to make sure she was alright. The two of them were pawing all over her and it didn't seem like she was liking it. I basically grabbed her and dragged her away. She wasn't happy about it and told me to mind my own business. Then the two guys came over me and threatened to 'break my legs'. Well, I've done a bit of combat training in my time and I just told them to go screw themselves. I grabbed her and walked her out of the club but apparently the two punks had other ideas. They said something to her about her not getting her fix and about the 'boss' hearing about this. She started to freak out then and demanded that I let her go," recalled Yamcha. "Well… what could I do? I couldn't force her to leave with me. So I let her go."

"Well… the desk clerks said you were there that night. How'd you meet up with her again?" asked Videl with a hard expression on her face. She wanted to grill this guy hard and make sure that he was telling the truth. Yamcha, being the boyfriend, would definitely be under a lot of scrutiny very soon.

"Well… she called me about two hours later crying and asking me to pick her up. When I did, I saw that her makeup was ruined and her clothes were rumpled. I didn't press and just told her that if she needed to talk I was there. She just cried on my shoulder for a while when we got back to her place. I put her to bed and left."

"Do you think she had sex with those guys?" asked Videl.

"Yes, I do. I think they forced her to have sex so she could get her drugs," he said with a hard tone in his voice. Yet, one thing Gohan noticed was that Yamcha was really not that broken up about it. It seemed that he was bitter about something. He immediately knew that Bulma's call wasn't just a heads up. She had no doubt instructed Yamcha to keep something back. _Grrr__… What is she up to? I don't like this game she's playing._

"You don't seem too broken up about this Yamcha," he asked out of the blue. For most of the interview he had kept quiet letting Videl ask the questions. She was a lot more experienced at this. However, he wanted the truth and the whole truth.

"Gohan's right Yamcha… you don't seem too upset with the death of a girl you've been dating for six months. That seems a bit suspicious to me," added Videl.

Yamcha turned and gave Gohan a hard look, but then shrugged. "I've seen a lot of death in my time. Gohan can vouch to that. I've lost a lot of good friends and I was one of the survivors from that alien attack on East Capitol. I watched one of my best friends, Gohan's dad, die in front of my eyes and I didn't cry then. Why would I cry about some girl that was probably just using me because she knew I was friends with Bulma?"

Yamcha's comments stopped the questions in their tracks. Videl was shocked speechless about Yamcha's comment about Gohan's dad. She never knew that Gohan's dead was killed. She had always thought that he had left him and his mother for another woman.

"There was no need to bring that up Yamcha," said Gohan through gritted teeth

Yamcha's eyes widened when he saw Gohan getting angry. He suddenly realized that Gohan had probably not told Videl about any of his past. That surprised him since he knew that the two were suppose to have been good friends in High School. He'd assumed that Gohan had told Videl a bit about the Zfighters. "Damn," he cursed himself. "Sorry Gohan… I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I didn't know," he said cryptically hoping that Gohan would know to interpret the I didn't know was intended to explain about his secrets.

Gohan shook his head accepting the apology. "It's ok Yamcha. Thanks for the info," he said as he got up to leave. He motioned for Videl to go, and she got up as well. 

"Thanks for your time Yamcha," said Videl. "I think you need to come down to the station after the game though. We're going to need a description of the two men she was with and probably ask you a few more questions."

"Sure thing," agreed Yamcha without hesitation. "I'll be down there later today. Thanks for keeping this quiet."

"No problem… it sucks to be famous sometimes and I definitely know it," sympathized Videl. She indeed knew how much it sucked to have scandal surrounding you. In fact, after her prom date with Gohan there had been several articles in the tabloids about her. This was a lot worse and she knew that if this became public then Yamcha would have some serious problems on his hands.

"Take it easy Yamcha," said Gohan as he and Videl left the office.

Once outside Videl put her hand on Gohan's arm stopping him. "So… want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Well… your father."

******************************

Longer chapter than usual… let me know what you think. Are things going too slow? Is the dialogue a little… too dry? Too forced? Inquiring authors want to know.

Also… Soon to be released from your neighborhood author will be a near Canon Gohan/Videl fic starting from their final semester at OSH. I've come up with a lot of neat ideas about Videl and her relationship with both her father and Gohan. It won't be your typical Gh/V. Nope… lots of original scenes that do not include field trips to Capsule Corp and going to Camp. The oneshot prequel to it will be released by tomorrow. Cya then.

Quick Review Response:

Thanks Elizabeth and Jacob for pointing that error out for me. It's now fixed. I tend to change a lot of stuff after a reread. I go through like three drafts per chapter and sometimes I mess up when I change things. Please please let me know if you see more mistakes like that!

Ciao,

Cka3ka.

Give a hoot, don't pollute and ummm leave a review too. 


End file.
